


85号生化人x异形系列I

by monsterbythesea



Category: 85号仿生人 GQs, 异形 - Fandom, 普罗米修斯, 王一博 - Fandom
Genre: Other, all 王一博
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterbythesea/pseuds/monsterbythesea
Summary: 致敬异形系列Blade Runner 银翼杀手GQ 为小王同学设计的生化人系列





	1. Chapter 1

不开长篇。 写几个小片段。 以后时不时更新。 

一， 85号生化人

85号生化人的最后一根线接上了，设计者按下了电解质填充的按钮， 原来没有血色的皮囊，逐渐变得生动清起来。 

85号生化人是按照远古壁画上，“工程师”的形象打造的，优美的肌肉线条，白的几乎透明的皮肤下隐隐若现的血管。第三代生化人的血液被按照静脉和动脉加以改造，以求最为逼真的效果。 

设计者看着缓慢睁开眼睛的85号生化人，非常满意的伸出捏了捏他的脸。85号生化人一咧嘴笑了。 

二， 人工与智能 

第三代生化人的主板已经非常强大，运算能力远胜人类大脑。 

设计者觉得觉得与85号生化人聊天远比与同事和朋友有意思的多。 

85号：“什么是人工智能”  
设计者“人造的智慧生命，你就是呀”  
85号：“我不是，婴儿才是，人类的婴儿是人造的，具有智慧的生命。既然婴儿是人工智能，那么生化人就不能是。”  
设计者：“也许你说的有一定的道理。”

三， 异形与85号生化人

普罗米修斯号上的异形，几乎都被杀死了。只有一只异形，他不是从卵孵化出来的，而是从母体生出来的，生他的目的有一部分人类女性的基因，因此有了子宫。（此处参考异形III）。这只异形，并不像其他异形那样会迅速的涨到几米高，而是长到人类大小就停了。

他被困在一个玻璃笼子里，没有人敢接近。85号生化人带着任务，小心翼翼的来到玻璃笼子的窗口，他看见异形金属光泽的头，形似人类，又骨骼外露的身躯，觉得很有意思。他伸出手，放在玻璃上。 这只异形，没有叠生的口器，而长得更像一只人类，眨巴眨巴大眼睛，将钢筋铁爪也放在了玻璃上。 

这个片段是，觉得，小王同学看到钢筋铁甲的异形，估计第一反应是，哇，好酷。想象一下，小王同学跟异形手拉手去海边，以及教异形宝宝打游戏。作者真是恶趣味。


	2. 85号生化人x异形系列II 亲密与疼痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胡说八道，胡思乱想，为了磕小王同学的。

在泰勒公司众多代生化人中，设计者最为偏爱85号。 设计者没有给85的程序设计机器人三定律。虽然这样很危险，但设计者很像看看像造人一样，不设上限的生化人，到底是会更加体现“人性恶，”还是“人性善”，具有学习能力的生化人，能否在此之上进阶到“创造”。

85号生化人：“我们拥有和人类近乎一样的智慧，却拥有近乎无穷的寿命。那么生化人是否优于人类？”  
设计者：“别忘了，是我创造了你。”  
85号生化人：“可你会衰老甚至死去。”  
设计者：“我也可以烧了你的主板。”  
85号生化人听了卖了了乖，伸了伸舌头，又咧嘴笑出小括号：“你不会。”

85号生化人学习的速度惊人，在观摩了一天之后，生化人已经可以坐在钢琴边弹一首《众神进入英灵殿》（cue 异形，普罗米修斯）。设计者又找了一个拉小提琴的教他，又过了一天，85号生化人已经可以拉一首优美的《上帝离你更近》（Nearer My God to Thee, Titanic 沉船电影神曲）。

之后，每天，85号生化人，都在清晨到玻璃笼子外面，给那只看起来懵懵懂懂的异形宝宝来这首，Nearer My God to Thee。大眼异形（参考异形III, 那只大眼宝宝真的挺萌的），每次听到小提琴声响起，就会缓慢的走到玻璃窗前， 眨巴眨巴大眼睛，若有所思的看着85号生化人。 

设计者不知道能否通过此种方式来建立85号与生化人之间的连结。作为第一代生化人偷偷在“工程师”的母星上，通过不断寄生与杂交，再经由人类引入一部分人类DNA 创造的异形，甚至比生化人还要跟接近人类，因其已经具备了子宫繁衍的能力。 设计者不知道什么时候能打破生化人与人的生殖隔离。在那之前，先看看生化人与同样为人为改造过的异形，能否建立亲密关系吧。 

一日，85号生化人放下小提琴，破解了玻璃笼子大门的密码，推开门走了进去。 这只异形宝宝后退了几步之后，小心翼翼的走上前，伸出钢筋铁爪握住了85号生化人伸过来的苍白而纤细的大手。 异形似乎还无法用语言表达，硕大的两只眼睛转了转，85号又笑了。 异形看到小括号，似乎在习得一种空虚和寂静之外的情绪，那是长时间在空无一物的玻璃房子里无法感受到的。他本能的想拉起85号生化人的手舔一舔，85号顺从的靠近他。 

然而他们都忘了，异形的分泌液具有强酸性，瞬间灼伤了85号生化人按照人类皮肤设计的肉体。看着85号的手瞬间被腐蚀掉，手腕呱呱冒出电解液和人造血液。异形宝宝的大眼睛开始乱转，发出呜呜的声音。

设计者看到这一幕也吓了一跳，急忙命令85号赶快撤出来，并关闭了玻璃房子。 

修复85号的时候，设计者问，“疼么？”  
85号，“什么叫做疼痛？”

设计者若有所思。 

三天之后，85好的新肢体，已经完全修复好，他又来到玻璃房子，异形宝宝寂寞的蹲在一个角落里。 85号再次把手放在玻璃窗上，异形犹豫了一会，也走了过来，眨了眨硕大的眼睛。85号又笑出了小括号。 

PS， 在本人的文里，小王同学永远是纯洁，智慧，顽皮，美好肉体的化身。


End file.
